Blue Sea High
by Jacob Rhys Lewis
Summary: Yes, Its the straw hats in HIGH SCHOOL! There will hilarious hi-jinks, daring adventures, gut-wrenching drama, quite a bit of flip-flopping romance, and one unstoppable group of nakama. Enjoy! Rated T for now, but likely to change.
1. WELCOME TO BLUE SEA HIGH!

This is a One Piece High School fanfic. Not sure if I write all that well, but ill do my best. As per usual, please read and review. I'd like to hopefully get better at this. lol

Throughout this story, I plan to include every named character in the manga and perhaps including those that only appeared in the anime and the movies. Most will have only one line, but if there is an obscure character you'd like to read about more of in the story, let me know and I'll do my best to include them into the main cast.

Also, kind of a little contest here. I need help coming up with the High School Cheer. Whichever one I think is the best will be included in the story.

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own One Piece.

"Good Morning Everyone!" the enthusiastic man said into the microphone. "To new students of Blue Sea High, I'd like to say welcome. And to the returning Blue Sea Sailors, I'd like to say welcome back." The student body erupted with applause. Every other sound was blocked out by clapping, stomping, "oh yeahs!", and the Blue Sea High cheer.

"That's the spirit I came to see! WOOOOO-*hiccup*-OOOO!" the man with the microphone yelled excitedly.

In the crowd, a new student stood silent, very confused as to what was going on.

"You must be a freshman," said a young man sitting to his right.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?"

"Cause you're not jumping up and down making a whole lot of noise!" He yelled just before a fit of laughter. "Now come on! Like this!" He pointed down at his feet and started jumping frantically. Then he pointed up at his mouth, opened it as wide as he could, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Blue Sea High RULES!" He took a second to catch his breath and smiled, "Got it?"

"Oh ok, so I jump like this…" He started to hop.

"Yeah yeah, now make it crazier!"

"Ok." He started jumping and looked as though he was a seizure.

"AWESOME! Now open your mouth like this," he stretched his cheeks out, "and scream something as loud as you can."

"Okie doke," he sucked in as much air as he could and then, "SAILORS KICK ASS!" He couldn't believe what he just said and covered his mouth.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING BOUT!" he exclaimed as he raised his hand for a hi-five. "What's your name freshy?"

The boy stared at this extended hand and knew that he didn't have to worry about making a friend anymore. "Chopper!" He said proudly as he replied his hi-five with a high hoof. "What's yours?"

The upperclassman with the straw hat smiled from ear to ear, "Monkey D. Luffy! I can tell this is gonna be a great year! Welcome to Blue Sea High Chopper!"

Chopper said with a huge smile, "Thanks Luffy!" He looked up at the stage to see the man with the microphone performing a drunken dance. "By the way, who's that?

"That's right, you're new so you wouldn't know. Heh heh, so how do you like our principal," he asked as he pointed at the man on stage still yelling "WOO" into the microphone.

"EHHHHH? That's the principal?" questioned Chopper.

"Well of course dumbass, who else could he be?" Luffy smiled.

"Well, isn't he…a bit…I don't know…goofy?"

"Oh," Luffy snickered, "Principal Shanks always acts like this on the first day, has a couple jugs of rum, basically runs up on stage, and says whatever he wants. HAHAHAHAHAH!" Luffy almost cried from laughter.

Chopper was astonished to hear this, and then burst out laughing too.

From the stage, the Vice-Principal Benn Beckman got up from his chair, looking a little embarrassed, grabbed Shanks and said, "Well, I think that's enough for one day. Principal Shanks, why don't you head to your office for a little nap?"

"But I was just getting *hiccup* started…WOOOOOOOOOOOO—" Principal Shanks was cut off when a syringe was injecting an anesthetic into his butt. "My ass feels funny…" as he fell asleep, drooling on the floor.

"Nighty night," said a man from behind him.

"Crocus, I don't think you had to go that far," Benn said calmly.

"Eh, it wasn't necessary, but it sure was a hell of a lot of fun. Now go take care of the students while I take this lump of crap back to his office."

Beckman smiled, "Yeah, alright. Roo, why don't you help him?"

"ROGER!" said Roo as he took another chomp from his meaty drumstick. Professor Roo threw Shanks over his shoulder and followed Dr. Crocus to the principal's office. The audience watched in silence as their principal was taken away. Suddenly, Shanks turned his head towards the crowd, smiled, and gave the thumbs up. The crowd laughed hysterically.

"Right," Benn picked up the microphone, "Alright, listen up! Upperclassmen, you know the drill, but for you freshmen and new students, here's the deal! Today is a free day, find your classrooms, make new friends, meet your teachers, whatever goes as long as it is on campus. Tomorrow, school really starts, so make the most of today. Have fun, later." He dropped the microphone and walked out the same door as the unconscious Shanks.

Chopper could not understand what was going on, luckily he had his new friend Luffy to explain it to him. "So what's going on Luffy?" he turned and asked the boy with the straw hat.

"You're a pretty slow tanuki aren't you?" Luffy smiled.

"I'M A REINDEER!" yelled Chopper.

"Oh, really? Well, anyways its just like Vice Principal Beckman said. It's a FREE DAY!" He announced as he raised his arms in the air. "So what are you gonna do with your day Chopper?"

"I'M NOT A…oh, well I guess I could go find my classes…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Luffy. "That's boring, why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to my nakama?"

"Oh…umm…well…" Chopper muttered. He wasn't very good at making friends. Luffy was the first time he had made a friend so fast and he wasn't sure he could overcome his shyness so easily.

"Once they meet you, they'll become your nakama too." That ear to ear smile appeared on his face again.

"EH?" Chopper look wide-eyed up at Luffy. My nakama. "O-Ok Luffy. Let's go!"

"YOSH! They should be at the place by now." Luffy said while turning around and walking toward an exit.

"The place? What's that?" Chopper asked.

"Just the best super secret spot on the whole campus!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"REALLY! AWESOME!" Chopper said excitedly.

"Now…FOLLOW ME!" He screamed as he started to run out the door.

"Wait, wait for me!"

'_I can tell this is gonna be a great year…Monkey D. Luffy…My nakama…I LOVE BLUE SEA HIGH!' _Chopper thought as he chased after his friend.

Not bad right? I'd like to know what you think, please read and review. Can't wait to hear your responses.


	2. GETTING TO THE HIDEOUT!

Sorry if the chapters seem short. I think I'll be able to make them a lot longer once the story progresses. While I did pretty much concentrate on Chopper in that 1st chapter, I can guarantee that everyone will get their time in the spotlight. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own One Piece.

"I think we need to take a right up here!" Luffy yelled to Chopper.

"YOU THINK!" Chopper screamed, astonished Luffy didn't know how to get to his own secret hideout.

"Well, sometimes the hallways kinda confuse me, at least I'm no Zoro, shishishi!" Luffy snickered.

"ATCHOO!" A certain swordsman woke up from his nap and let out a loud sneeze.

"Catching a cold marimo?" asked an unconcerned cook.

"What did you say curly brow?" the swordsman muttered sounding very irritated.

"You wanna fight you lazy lost moss ball?" the angry cook challenged.

"Bring it on ero-cook!" said the annoyed swordsman as he charged his opponent.

Chopper began to pant, tired of running already. "Luffy…*pants*…are we…*pants*…there…*pants*…yet?"

"Shishishi, almost Chopper, just gotta pass Shanks' office and head down the next hall." As they passed the office, Chopper could hear the babbling of a certain hung over principal.

"Owww, my head, Benn hand me some more rum. I want my buzz back, hahaha."

"I know you like to look like a fool in front of everyone every year, but that still doesn't mean you can put off your work," Benn stated with a very serious face staring directly at Shanks. Shanks couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. "Gotcha," Benn said as he smiled and handed the rum.

"HAHAHAHA! You made me look like an idiot!" Shanks laughed as he accepted the rum.

The sound of laughter could be heard in the hall from the two old friends. Chopper couldn't help but giggle.

"C'mon CHOPPER! It's just through here!" Luffy screamed down the hall.

"RIGHT!" Chopper replied as he followed Luffy out the double doors. Outside was a beautiful crystal clear lake surrounded by high mountain cliffs. "WOW! What's this lake here for?" Chopper asked.

"This is a school for people who want to have adventures on the sea! So they teach us how to sail a ship on the lake. I'm not very good at most of it, but luckily I've got my nakama who can help me!" Luffy smiled. "Ok, lets head for the last boat house!" As they ran past all the other boathouses, Chopper took his time to stare out onto the lake. He saw a ton of boats, big, small, and even some odd looking ones. One particular ship caught his eye. It was extremely large brandishing an ugly jolly roger and had a saber tooth tiger figurehead. Suddenly, he heard someone on the deck yelling at Luffy.

"OI! Straw Hat! You're totally dead this year!" yelled the large boy with gold armor.

"Whatever Krieg, don't make me kick your GOLDEN ASS AGAIN!" Luffy hollered back.

"THAT WAS JUST A FLUKE LOSER! NOW, WHY DON'T YOU GET UP HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"LATER!" Luffy said before they entered the last boathouse.

"Who was that?" Chopper couldn't believe the way Luffy just stood up to that giant guy without even flinching.

"Oh, that was just Don Krieg. He's a big bully. If he ever bothers you, let me know and I'll kick his ass!"

"O.K." Chopper said, happy to hear someone had his back. "So where now?"

"Well, it looks like the other guys took the Mini Merry and the Shark Submerge. Nami even took the waver, not that I could use that stupid thing anyways. Well, only one other option." Luffy let a devious smile escape. "Chopper, get on my back."

"Huh? What are we going to do?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Just trust me." Luffy smiled ear-to-ear and bent down to allow Chopper to jump on his back. Chopper was nervous, but even though he just met Luffy, something told him that he was definitely someone he could trust.

"Alright!" Chopper smiled and hopped on Luffy's back. "What now?"

"THIS!" Luffy stretched his arms to grab hold onto the sides of the opening that led out to the lake.

"EHHHHHHHHH! You're a devil fruit user too!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that, I'm a rubberman. Shishishi!" At that moment, Luffy lifted up his legs and they were launched across the lake.

"!" Chopper screamed.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled. "There it is!" Luffy pointed to another boathouse, but strangely, this one was the only around. "Uh oh, I forgot the landing. Shishishi!"

"WHAT!" Chopper cried out. They flew in too hot and collided into the back wall of the boathouse.

"Yosh, good thing I'm made of rubber, that would've hurt. SHISHISHI!"

"Yvuu nay de lade dov grubbur, dut weim snot," Chopper mumbled. (Translation: You may be made of rubber, but I'm not)

"CHOPPER!" Luffy yelled concerned.

"Oi Luffy, is that you?" said an angry girl's voice from upstairs.

"NAMI, HELP, OUR NEW NAKAMA'S HURT!" Luffy balled.

"New nakama?" footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs, "Luffy what are you—huh? A tanuki?

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper yelled before immediately falling unconscious again.

"Luffy, who is this?"

"HE'S OUR NEW NAKAMA! PLEASE HELP HIM NAMI!" Luffy begged still crying grabbing onto Nami's skirt.

"Alright, alright, let go and don't get any snot on my new skirt or I'll kill you!" Nami threatened.

Luffy smiled. "THANK YOU NAMI!"

"Well we better get him upstairs, everyone else is already here by the way. Kaya should be able to help with his injuries. What took you so long anyways?"

"Shishishi, I pulled a Zoro." Luffy couldn't help himself.

"Hahaha, got lost did you? Come on Luffy, you're already a junior and you're still getting lost? How can she actually like you?" Nami said, muttering that last question.

"Hmmm, what did you say?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, stupid boys." Nami giggled. "Kaya, you better prep the bed for a patient, Luffy rocketed him into a wall," Nami yelled up the stairs.

"Alright," said a soft tender voice from the room upstairs.

"What's our new nakama's name Captain Idiot?" Nami questioned Luffy.

"Chopper!" replied Luffy with his face wide smile.

"Chopper eh?" She looked down at the cute reindeer and smiled. "Well, at least we've got a pet now." Nami and Luffy shared a laugh as they carried Chopper carefully up the stairs.

I don't think this chapter was as good as the first, but the good stuff's about to come. So hang in there with me. And once again, if you read it, please review it so I can make it better for you, my adoring readers, or just my readers, whatever you prefer.


	3. MEETING THE NEW NAKAMA!

So much I've gotta do and so little time, I'll try my best to get a new chapter out at least once a day for the next ten chapters. I haven't written ahead or anything and I'm kinda slow at the whole writing thing, so it might happen to get there like a second before midnight. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own One Piece.

"Luffy, put Chopper on the bed, " Nami ordered.

"Ok!" said Luffy as he tossed the poor little reindeer in the direction of the bed.

"LUFFY!" yelled Nami, but it was too late. Chopper's head hit the end of the bed before flopping onto the mattress.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami bellowed before beating the crap out of 'Captain Idiot.'

"Ri'm sawby," Luffy managed to say despite his swollen, beaten up face.

"Kaya, is he alright?" Nami asked concerned.

"He'll have a nasty bump from hitting the bed and he has a few scratches from hitting the wall, but he should be just fine with some rest," Kaya said.

"That's good," said a relieved Nami.

"Oi, who is the tanuki anyways?" asked a barely awake swordsman.

"I'm a reindeer"

"O, Zoro, well, he's our new nakama!" smiled Luffy. "Zoro? What's that bump on your head? Sanji, you have one too!"

"IT'S A BUMP OF LOVE!~" replied a love-state cook.

"What curly brow means is that his bitch girlfriend hit us because we started fighting," Zoro said as he glared at Nami.

"What did you say about my sweet Nami-swan Marimo?" Sanji asked, gritting his teeth.

"Sanji-kun, just ignore him," Nami commanded.

"YES NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAN!~" said Sanji once again in his love-state.

"Shishishi, I can't believe you got beat up by Nami. Zoro, you must be getting weaker or something, shishishi," said Luffy.

"Look who's talking? You're face looks like a BABOON'S ASS!" Zoro said in an attempt to insult Luffy. However…

"REALLY?" Luffy ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "SHISHISHISHISHISHI! YOU'RE SO RIGHT ZORO! SHISHISHISHISHI!" Zoro smiled at his friend's idiocy.

"Did someone say something about a baboon's ass?" asked a long-nose young man coming out of another room accompanied by his speedo-wearing friend who posed upon entering the room.

"Yeah, and what's up with the tanuki on the bed?

"I'm a reindeer"

"USOPP! FRANKY! LOOK AT MY FACE!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What do you…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A BABOON'S ASS!" yelled Usopp as he continued to laugh.

"What happened? Did that tanuki do that to you?" Franky asked.

"I'm a reindeer"

"No, Nami did. By the way, he's not a tanuki, he's a reindeer. He's our new nakama!" Luffy said excitedly.

Another door into the room opened and two figures came out.

"Who's our new nakama Captain-san?" said a raven-haired beauty.

"AH! ROBIN-CHWA-" Sanji started to say before Nami hit him on the head again.

"What did I say about flirting with other girls?" Nami said scowling at him before returning her face to normal, kissing his head, and sitting on his lap.

"SORRY NAMI-SWAN! I SHALL NEVER STRAY AGAIN!"

Luffy's face twitched, then he looked up at Robin and smiled. "HE IS!" He said happily pointing at Chopper.

"AHHHHHHH! A DEAD TANUKI IN MY BED!" screamed a skeleton dressed in gentleman's clothing.

"**I'M NOT A TANUKI!"** Chopper yelled as he jumped out of the bed and starting biting Brook's leg bone.

"AHHHHHHHHH! ZOMBIE TANUKI! I'm going to die from rabies! Even though I have already died, Yohohohoho!"

"Skeleton-san, I think that's actually a reindeer," Robin said as she stared at Chopper. "Am I right?"

"YES! SOMEONE GETS IT!" Chopper exclaimed. "Huh? Where am I? What happened? AHHH! Who are all of you?"

"CHOPPER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Luffy said sounding astonished.

"Of course he's alive you idiot, he was never in danger of dying in the first place. However, you're a different story if you keep saying stupid stuff like that," Nami threatened.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed.

"Luffy? AHHH! PEOPLE!" Chopper yelled as he hid behind Luffy the wrong way.

"Ummmm…I think you're not doing that quite right," said Usopp.

"Aww, what a cutie," said Robin who smiled at Chopper.

Chopper blushed a little. "These are your nakama Chopper," Luffy said smiling. "The long nose guy over there is Usopp, he lies a lot!"

"Oi oi," Usopp muttered waving his hand.

"And the pervert next to him is Franky. HE'S A CYBORG!"

"AWESOME! REALLY?" Chopped said, his eyes turned into stars.

"Yes, all that is true, except that pervert part." That last part he said glaring at Luffy.

"And the guy you were biting is Brook, he's a LIVING SKELETON!"

"EHHHHH!" Chopper took a good look at Brook this time and realized he really was a living skeleton. He began to back away a little.

"Sorry I mistook you for a tanuki, for you see, I have no eyes. YOHOHOHO, SKULL JOKE!"

Chopper tried to hold it in, but, along with Luffy, he busted out laughing. "Yeah, he's not only funny, but he plays music too!"

"COOL!"

Brook would have blushed from being praised had he had to cheeks. (YOHOHOHOHO, SKULL JOKE!)

"And the girl next to him is Robin. SHE'S REALLY SMART!"

"Thank you Captain-san," Robin said quite pleased her captain thinks so highly of her.

"Oh, is that a book?" said Chopper noticing the fairly large book that Robin was carrying under her arm.

"Why yes. We have a fully equipped library here in the hideout. Do you like books Reindeer-san?"

"YES!" Chopper said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, and Usopp and Franky have a workshop where they have a ton of cool stuff to play with!"

"EHHHHH!" Chopper's smile steadily getting bigger.

"Anyways, that orange-haired girl is Nami. She's kinda boss-eeww-nevermind, she's AWESOME!" Luffy quickly changed his description as he felt Nami's dagger eyes aimed right at his neck.

"It's nice to meet you Chopper," said Nami sweetly.

"You too," is what Chopper said, however, "_She's SCARY!"_ is what he was thinking.

"And the guy she's sitting on is Sanji and he makes the BEST food!"

"How do you do Emergency Food Supply?" Sanji said with a smirk.

"Good and y-EHHHHH!" Chopper said scared for his life.

"Just kidding Chopper, relax," Sanji reassured him.

Chopper breathed a sigh of relief not to end up in some delicious dish. "The girl who made sure you didn't die is Kaya. Huh? Where did she go?"

"Oh, she said she got a text from Vivi so she went to go pick her up in the Mini Merry." Luffy's heart started to beat faster after hearing her name.

"Oh, OK!" Luffy smiled ear to ear. "But that's Zoro over there in the corner sleeping."

"Huh? What is it morning?" Zoro said sleepily.

"IT'S THE AFTERNOON!" yelled everyone except Luffy who just laughed.

"Did Zoro fall asleep again?" said a voice coming up the stairs. Luffy felt his heart beating faster.

"Usopp, here are the keys to the Mini Merry, oh, are you awake Mr. Reindeer?" said a beautiful young blond girl.

"Thanks Kaya, oh, by the way, Chopper this is Kaya, she's my girlfriend!" said Usopp proudly. "She's the one who fixed you up. Don't even think about asking her out."

"I wasn't. Oh, you bandaged me? Are you training to be a doctor too?" Chopped asked.

"Yeah, you want to be a doctor too? Guess we'll have a lot of the same classes then." She smiled.

"Yeah," Chopper smiled back.

"Vivi, what are you doing down there?" Nami yelled down the stairs, knowing full well she was checking how her hair looked. Nami smirked deviously.

"COMING!"

Chopper turned to look at the stairs and saw a beautiful, blue-haired girl with a soft, caring face and an aura of kindness emanating from her. Chopper and Luffy gulped and blushed.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late, oh, umm, hey Luffy," she smiled.

Luffy blushed and smiled ear-to-ear. "Hey Vivi!" It took him a second to remember what was happening and then said, "Oh, Vivi, meet our new nakama Chopper. Chopper this is Vivi, she's a princess! A real one!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chopper!" Vivi said as she directed her smile at him.

"_She's so pretty,"_ Chopper thought. "Hi!"

Now all the nakama have finally gathered, let the fun begin!

I hope this chapter is all right. And like I said I end up submitting only a few minutes before midnight. Lol. Please read and review. I know I seemed to be nagging about that. I even find myself annoying sometimes. I only wish to make the story better for you, the reader. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!


	4. PLAYROOM FUN AND OTHER HAPPENINGS

Not sure how you'll feel about this chapter. I think I might've written too many explanations. Sorry bout that, but I give you lil teasers for the next few chapters throughout this chapter so please read. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own One Piece.

Everything was silent as Luffy and Chopper continued to stare at Vivi. Vivi simply stood there staring at the ground. She was attempting to hide how much she was blushing. It was Nami who would finally break the silence.

"Hey Luffy! Why don't you and the other boys show Chopper the hideout?"

Luffy shook his head for a moment to bring himself back to reality and then said, "OK! But wait, where are you girls going?"

"Sanji's gonna make us some coffee in the kitchen, aren't you sweety?" she said, softly whispering the question into Sanji's ear.

"YES NAMI-SWAN!~" he yelled happily in his love-state.

Luffy involuntarily winced. "Ok Nami. Chopper! You wanna go check out the PLAYROOM?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"You guys have a PLAYROOM?" Chopper replied.

"Yeah! Its got slides and swings and pinball machines and…"

"PINBALL! Hell Yeah! Lets go Luffy!" Chopper said enthusiastically accidentally transforming in the process.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! A MONSTER!" Usopp screamed.

"COOL!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Chopper said as he transformed back to his smaller, cuter form. "Like I said earlier Luffy, I'm a devil fruit user too. I ate the Human Human Zoan-type fruit, so now I'm a Human-Reindeer." Chopper was nervous about revealing this about himself to people he just met. But, as Luffy has already shown him, they are his nakama.

"AWESOME! What else can you transform into?" Luffy said with his ear-to-ear smile.

Chopper smiled. "Well normally, I would only be able to transform into three types, **WALK POINT**," he said as he transformed into full reindeer form. "**HEAVY POINT**," he transformed yet again to his monster human form. "**BRAIN POINT**," he said as he reverted to his cuter human-reindeer hybrid.

"I wish I could transform!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Chopper? You said normally, does that mean you have more transformations?" Usopp asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah! I invented a drug that 'distorts the wavelengths' of the Zoan-type devil fruit. So now I have four other transformations! Watch!" Chopper ruffled through his bag and pulled out a yellow jawbreaker. He threw it in his mouth and said, "**RUMBLE!** **JUMPING POINT!**" He grew noticeably taller and more muscular. He jumped all around the room. Luffy looked in awe. "**GUARD POINT!**" Now his face reverted to the cute chibi-like mug we all know and love, but his fur appeared to expand him into a puffball. "**ARM POINT!**" The fur recedes and his body becomes more human-like once again for the exception of his hooves. His arms become enormous and muscular. Luffy getting even more impressed. "And lastly, **HORN POINT!**" Like Walk Point, he walks on four legs, however he more muscular and his horns are much larger and deadlier. Chopper returns to his tiny, human-reindeer form. "And that's it. I can only use the effects of the Rumble Ball for three minutes, but it does come in handy." He put his hoof behind his head and smiled.

"Chopper, how would you like to be first-mate on the Proud Captain Usopp's crew?" Usopp said in a serious tone.

"REALLY?" Chopper said merrily.

"NO WAY USOPP! HE'S ALREADY A PART OF THE STRAW HAT CREW!" Luffy shouted proudly.

"Oh, alright, but no matter how cool you are, there's no way you'll beat my high score on the pinball machine," Usopp said confidently.

"Yeah I can! Luffy lets go, I have to beat Usopp!" Chopper said determined.

"OK! Follow meeee!" Luffy said as he ran towards the stairs. Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Franky followed. "Zoro, aren't you coming?" Luffy yelled up the stairs.

"Don't bother Luffy, the dumb marimo is sleeping again," Sanji replied as Zoro slept leaning against the wall.

"Oh, okie doke! Hey Sanji, bring down lots of snacks!"

"Yeah yeah, but first…I HAVE TO GET NAMI-SWAN HER COFFEE!~"

"Well, hurry up! I'm HUNGRY!"

"That guy is like a bottomless pit," Sanji muttered as he entered the kitchen to find four pretty girls sitting around the table. "Now, HEY LADIES, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE YOU COFFEE?~" Sanji asked in his love-state.

Meanwhile, in the principal's office…

*Knock Knock* "Red-Haired, may I come in?" said a powerful voice.

"Of course Hawk-Eyes! Join the party!" Shanks said drunkenly. The door opened to reveal the European Literature teacher, Juracule Mihawk.

"You should sober up you know, this is a school filled with impressionable students. I believe I actually saw a couple of kids running off with something that looked an awful lot like your rum."

"Those lil shits, how dare they take my booze!" Shanks said angry, but calmed down almost immediately and smiled. "So what brings the great Hawk-Eyes to the principal's office?" asked a smiling Shanks.

"I'm here to discuss this year's competition of course," said Mihawk with a serious tone.

"Ah that, ok, so what's on your mind?"

Back at the hideout…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Usopp cried out.

"Shishishishi, Chopper killed your score Usopp," Luffy said as he rolled on the floor laughing.

"Hehe, sorry Usopp, but I'm the pinball wizard," Chopper as he claimed one of Usopp's favorite goggles as his prize.

"Well, a bets a bet," Usopp said unwillingly.

"Don't worry Usopp, once we finish our Human Pachinko project, you can become the king of pinball once more," Franky reassured him.

"Yeah! I forgot about that. Just you wait Pinball Wizard, I'll claim back my title once Franky and I finish our top-secret invention.

"Bring it on!" Chopper smiled.

"Yohohoho, this calls for a victory tune," Brook said cheerfully as he pulled out his guitar and started playing a warriors song. Chopper did heroic poses throughout the song as Usopp and Franky bowed to him saying, "We are not worthy!"

"You guys are funny! Shishishi! Lets go swing and see who can jump the highest!" Luffy said gleefully.

"Luffy, you always win because you go through the roof and make a big mess," said Usopp a little annoyed.

"So?"

"So! We are all tired of cleaning up after you!" Usopp roared.

"Ok, well then what should we do?" Luffy asked.

"Oi, shitheads, did you see Robin-chwan come down here?" came a voice of a curly browed cook.

"No Sanji, we haven't seen her," Usopp answered back.

"Where could she have gone? Anyways, here are your snacks, try not make a mess of my masterpiece." He presented an enormous plate of towering food well put together by the amazing pirate cook.

"AMAZING!" Chopper said astounded.

"Yeah, and Sanji cooks things like all the time!" Luffy barely managed to get out as he stuffed his face with the delicious food.

"Yeah, please enjoy Chopper." Sanji smiled and as if he remembered something looked around the room.

"What's up Sanji?" asked Brook.

"Where is the marimo?"

"Isn't he still upstairs sleeping?" Usopp said concentrating more on the food.

Something seemed to click in Sanji's mind and he began to run up the stairs at a rate of knots. "THAT SHITTY MOSS BALL!"

"What was that about?" Chopper wondered.

"Who knows? Hey Luffy, why don't we teach Chopper how to fish next?" Usopp said.

"YEAH!"

At the same time, back at school in the dojo.

"What's up?" a certain raven-haired archaeologist asked.

"Nothing, I thought I heard someone call my name. Anyways where were we?" replied an uncharacteristically soft voiced swordsman. "Oh yeah, right here," he said with a smirk as he pressed his lips against hers.

Huh? Huh? Was that better than you expected? I hope so. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Or send me a private message. Hope to hear from you, after all, I write this so other people can enjoy it and tell me how good it is. Lol. Thanks.


End file.
